


The Bride's Man of Honor

by shyestbanshee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Being Lost, Cheating, Churches & Cathedrals, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Jasper Jordan & Zoe Monroe are Cousins, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love Triangles, Lovers to Friends, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, One Night Stands, Opposites Attract, POV Male Character, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, Running Away, Sexual Tension, Shame, Slow Burn, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Weddings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: "[...] Lei, era lei, ed era nuda.Il sogno non era un sogno. Io e lei, noi avevamo fatto l’amore quella notte. Un flash e tutto tornò nitido nella mia mente: suoni, colori, profumi e sensazioni.Quanto avevamo bevuto? Non mi sembrava di aver esagerato, non avevo nemmeno il mal di testa cronico tipico del dopo-sborniaE come avevamo fatto a finire lì allora? [...]"
Relationships: Aurora Blake & Bellamy Blake, Aurora Blake & Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Aurora Blake & Jasper Jordan, Aurora Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake & Jasper Jordan, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Jactavia, Jasper Jordan & Gabriel Santiago | Xavier, Jasper Jordan & Zoe Monroe, Octavia Blake/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier, Octavia Blake/Jasper Jordan
Kudos: 6





	The Bride's Man of Honor

Una luce forte e fastidiosa mi ferì gli occhi, ancora troppo annebbiati per permettermi di vedere bene, senza contare che la mia capacità di concentrazione era ridotta al minimo.  
Qualcosa mi aveva svegliato: un rumore fastidioso che mi aveva strappato da un bel sogno, irreale ma decisamente meraviglioso.  
Un ronzio continuava a tormentarmi le orecchie, stridendo e facendomi infastidire ogni secondo di più; allungai una mano alla mia destra ed afferrai il responsabile: uno scatto secco dello sportellino e aprii la conversazione.  
“Pronto.” Mi uscì un tono scocciato e strascicato ma decisamente rabbioso.  
“È tardissimo! Dove sei?”. Il mio timpano ne aveva sentite di peggiori, una tromba da stadio ad esempio… ecco, giusto quella.  
“Che ore sono?”.

Non avevo la forza di aprire definitivamente gli occhi e guardare la radiosveglia.  
“Sono le dieci, cazzo! Tra due ore dobbiamo essere in Chiesa!”, ecco la parola magica che mi fece svegliare del tutto.  
“Merda!”, consapevolezza e prime avvisaglie di senso di colpa.  
“Ecco appunto! Muoviti!”. _Click_. Fine della chiamata, ritorno alla realtà.  
Realtà, bella parola, anzi no… tremenda parola.

È difficile distinguere i sogni dalla vita vera, soprattutto appena svegli ma, appena la coltre di nubi e di appannamento si dirada… spuntano i casini.  
“Mhm…” Un gemito accanto a me, un movimento nelle lenzuola, un corpo caldo accanto al mio.  
Avevo un terrore atroce di girarmi, codardo e coniglio che non ero altro; ma il mio collo, come in preda ad uno di quei torcicollo spaventosi, non ne voleva sapere di girarsi.  
Se avessi guardato avrei avuto la conferma di aver fatto un tremendo errore, quindi preferivo negare l’evidenza.  
 _3, 2, 1. Al tre mi giro… 1, 2, 3.  
Sono morto._  
Lei, era _lei_ , ed era nuda.  
Il sogno non era un sogno. Io e lei, _noi_ avevamo fatto l’amore quella notte.  
Un flash e tutto tornò nitido nella mia mente: suoni, colori, profumi e sensazioni.  
Quanto avevamo bevuto? Non mi sembrava di aver esagerato, non avevo nemmeno il mal di testa cronico tipico del dopo-sbornia.  
E come avevamo fatto a finire lì allora?   
  


  
“Domani è il gran giorno!”, avevo detto ad Octavia, accompagnandola alla porta della sua stanza.  
Eravamo nell’albergo sul mare che ospitava tutti gli invitati al matrimonio e, quella sera, avevamo cenato insieme per salutarci e ricordare un po’ insieme quegli ultimi anni; non era nemmeno mezzanotte ma non potevamo fare tardi, nessuno avrebbe apprezzato le occhiaie proprio _quel giorno_.  
“Già…”, aveva annuito mentre infilava la tessera magnetica nella porta e la apriva.  
“Preoccupata?”, improvvisamente la sua ilarità di poco prima era svanita.  
“Un po’…”, mi aveva sorriso, inclinando il viso per guardarmi in quel modo buffo che faceva solo lei.  
“Vuoi parlare un altro po’ così ti calmi…?”. Primo tragico errore.  
“Volentieri!”, come pentirsene in quel momento, vedendo il suo viso rianimarsi.  
E poi… seduti sul divanetto accanto al letto, improvvisamente, erano affiorati i veri dubbi.  
Probabilmente sono la normalità per chi sta per compiere un passo così importante, come quello di legarsi a vita ad un’altra persona.  
“Io ho paura che Gabriel mi abbia tradita e che continuerà a farlo.” Ecco il bandolo della matassa.  
“Cosa te lo fa pensare?” Avevo poggiato il Bacardi che stavo sorseggiando per concentrarmi su di lei.  
“Ho ricevuto uno strano messaggio l’altro ieri…” E aveva chinato il capo, imbarazzata.  
“Che tipo di messaggio?” Mi ero subito allarmato, erano giorni che l’avevo raggiunta per starle vicino prima delle nozze e non me ne aveva ancora parlato.  
“Pensavo ad uno scherzo, non gli ho dato peso… mi _consigliava_ solo di stare attenta a dove passa il tempo il mio futuro marito…”, Octavia sembrava molto a disagio, come se stesse ammettendo una sua debolezza, l’aver ceduto a voci inconsistenti e maligne.  
Deglutii e ragionai su cosa dirle, non era semplice perché ero prevenuto, avevo dei pregiudizi sul suo fidanzato e non me l’ero mai sentita di rivelarli proprio a lei.  
“L’invidia è una brutta bestia…”, mi ero appigliato a quanto di più banale avessi mai potuto trovare.  
“Tu quindi pensi che siano voci prive di fondamento…?”, c’era una scintilla di speranza nei suoi occhi e io mi ero sentito invadere dal terrore di non sapere che strada prendere: verità o bugia a fin di bene?  
Avrei dovuto rovinarle la notte prima delle nozze confessandole quella che era solo una sensazione e nulla di più? No, non avrei mai potuto farlo.  
Ero fuori tempo massimo e ne ero conscio.   
Secondo grave errore: preferire la via più comoda alla verità.  
Credendo di averla rassicurata mi ero accinto a salutarla, abbracciandola e dandole appuntamento all’altare il mattino successivo; sarei stato al suo fianco a fare il mio buon dovere di testimone della sposa.  
“Jasper… Posso chiederti una cosa?”, mi aveva incuriosito terribilmente con quella sua domanda, fatta a bruciapelo proprio quando stavo per uscire dalla sua stanza.  
“Certo, dimmi”, mi sentivo già sufficientemente in colpa per non averle detto ciò che pensavo veramente, quindi avrei acconsentito a qualsiasi sua richiesta.  
“Io… Niente, lascia stare”, aveva distolto lo sguardo, scacciando con la mano ciò che stava per dire, come se stesse allontanando un fastidioso insetto.  
“Dimmi pure, qualsiasi cosa sia; è la notte prima del tuo matrimonio, hai diritto ad un ultimo desiderio… Come i condannati a morte”, l’avevo fatta sorridere con il mio paragone scemo.  
La tensione si era smorzata, portandola così a prendere coraggio ed a parlare. “Io… vorrei… baciarti”.

Tutto mi sarei aspettato, tranne quello.  
“Come scusa?”, volutamente non mi ero sforzato di capire, né tantomeno di ascoltare quella vocina che mi diceva: “Fallo, sei sempre stato curioso anche tu…”  
“Domani mi sposo…”, la sua era stata una non-risposta ma il suo intento era stato certamente quello di calcare sulla faccenda “ultimo desiderio”.  
Un bivio di quelli semplici ma insidiosi, un bacio non sarebbe stato nulla ma poteva anche divenire tutto; d’altra parte il mio istinto mi spingeva a farlo, perché in tanti anni di amicizia non c’era mai stato modo e non avevamo nemmeno voluto né permesso che ci fosse.  
Mi ero avvicinato a lei, fissandola per capire la profondità del suo desiderio e le conseguenze che avrebbe potuto generare, ma non ero mai stato abile nel leggere le persone.  
“Sei sicura?”, era decisamente meglio chiedere, per togliersi il dubbio o, quantomeno, mettersi la coscienza a posto.  
“Sì… sono… curiosa”. Motivazione assurda ma non pericolosa, in fin dei conti.  
Curiosità, banale curiosità… Non c’era mai stato contatto fisico tra di noi, aldilà di qualche abbraccio sempre poco espansivo, inconsciamente volevamo evitare di sentirci anche solo lontanamente attratti l’uno dall’altra.  
“Ok…”, mi ero sentito un idiota in quel momento, ed ero anche tremendamente in imbarazzo.  
Era rimasta a fissarmi, in attesa, mentre io attendevo un segno divino, stupidamente.  
Un bacio leggero, giusto di qualche secondo, così ci toglievamo la curiosità, qualcosa di affettuoso, per augurarle una stupenda vita matrimoniale… Ecco quello era il mio piano, ma i piani spesso sono lontani anni luce dalla loro realizzazione.  
Appena le sue labbra erano entrate in contatto con le mie ero stato stordito dalla loro consistenza, dal loro calore e sapore; d’istinto l’avevo avvicinata a me e lei si era stretta al mio corpo.  
La ragione urlava: ok, fine dei giochi, è ora di staccarsi.  
Ma chi dà ascolto alla ragione in certi casi? Di certo non io e nemmeno lei.  
Niente di compromettente comunque, una lenta danza di labbra e un abbraccio nemmeno troppo intimo… sul momento.  
Eravamo su un elastico che si stava tendendo sempre più, vicino al punto di rottura, un punto di rottura che era giunto quando il bacio si era approfondito.  
Da lì in poi non fui nemmeno in grado di ricostruire cosa successe veramente; ricordavo le sue mani stringermi i capelli mentre le mie le accarezzavano la vita, ricordavo il suono delle nostre labbra quando si staccavano e si riunivano subito dopo, rilasciando uno schiocco ed un gemito.  
Ricordavo la mia eccitazione crescere, il suo corpo stuzzicare il mio ad ogni movimento con una sensualità disarmante ma naturale, limpida, come era sempre stata lei.  
Ricordavo il barlume di ragione che mi aveva investito, dopo aver visto un lampo di dubbio riflesso nei suoi occhi, ma l’avevo ignorato ed avevo continuato a spogliarla.  
Ricordavo la sensazione delle lenzuola fresche e le miriadi di inutili cuscini d’arredo gettati sul pavimento.  
Ricordavo lei, il suo corpo nudo, il mio corpo nudo e il momento in cui eravamo diventati un _unico corpo nudo_.  
Era stato passionale, eccitante, appagante, indescrivibile e mi aveva rapito ogni senso e ogni pensiero; ogni infinitesimale piccolo dettaglio che mi aveva attirato di lei in quegli anni, e che avevo sempre scacciato, era riapparso amplificato mille volte e divenuto impossibile da ignorare, non quando la vedevo ansimare sopra di me e mordersi il labbro in preda al piacere.  
Non parlammo mai, ad eccezione di un’unica mia domanda e di un’unica sua preghiera.  
“Sei sicura?”, le avevo chiesto, nuovamente, quando ci eravamo ritrovati uno sull’altra nudi tra le lenzuola; era bastato un suo piccolissimo cenno affermativo per togliermi ogni preoccupazione, non ero mai stato così egoista ma… Dio, ormai la desideravo tanto da stare male, arrivati a quel punto.  
“Dimentica tutto, ti prego…”, aveva sibilato, ansimando, a pochi secondi dall’orgasmo.  
Non avevo risposto subito, dovevo ancora prendere cognizione di cosa era successo e delle conseguenze che avrebbero bussato alla porta entro pochi secondi.  
“Io…”, non ero riuscito a parlare, non sapevo che dire, non sapevo se sentirmi in colpa e se scusarmi, non sapevo se dovermi pentire di una delle notti migliori della mia vita.  
Non mi aveva dato il tempo di parlare; Octavia si era già alzata ed era andata in bagno, in silenzio, infilandosi velocemente la vestaglia.  
Mi ero sistemato alla meno peggio e mi ero rivestito, pronto ad andarmene e, probabilmente, ad ubriacarmi per non dover pensare.  
“Jasper, non te ne andare…”.

Era ricomparsa dal bagno e il suo sguardo era neutro ed insondabile; non ero abituato a non capire nemmeno che genere di sentimento provasse, ma mi stava volutamente tenendo fuori dai suoi pensieri.  
“Ok…”.

Perso per perso…  
Si era avvicinata e mi aveva abbracciato stretto, con una forza che avrei definito quasi sofferenza.  
Quando ci eravamo staccati, qualche secondo dopo, le avevo lasciato una lieve carezza sul viso ed ero andato in bagno; mi facevo talmente schifo che non ero riuscito nemmeno a guardarmi allo specchio.  
Ero poi tornato in camera trovandola già addormentata, o almeno così credevo.  
La soluzione più logica sarebbe stata quella di andarmene ma di logico quella notte non aveva ormai più nulla; mi ero nuovamente spogliato e mi ero sdraiato accanto a lei, sussultando nel trovarla completamente nuda.  
Io, che avevo sempre cercato di tenere a bada i miei istinti, mi ero ritrovato a desiderarla in un modo indescrivibile e decisamente sconveniente.  
Mi ero steso supino nel buio, in silenzio; improvvisamente si era mossa venendo a rifugiarsi contro di me, schiacciando il suo corpo completamente nudo contro il mio fianco e mettendo il mio, ormai scarso, autocontrollo a dura prova.  
“O, che cosa…?”, avevo provato ad articolare: dovevamo parlare e doveva esserne consapevole anche lei.  
“Non… non chiedermi nulla. Voglio solo restare qui, con te…”, aveva sussurrato, stringendosi ancora di più al mio corpo, come temendo che volessi andarmene.  
“Va bene…”, mi ero arreso, perché in realtà non sapevo nemmeno io che cosa dire ed era più comodo fingere, dimenticare.  
Comodo, ma non semplice né logico… Non dal momento che ci eravamo addormentati così, stretti, vicini e completamente nudi.  
  
La vidi muoversi leggermente, si stava svegliando ed io mi ero perso a ricordare, rimanendo imbambolato a fissarla; agii d’impulso e sgusciai fuori dal letto, agguantando i vestiti.  
In due minuti ero già sulla porta, mi girai un secondo, in tempo per vederla alzare il capo e rivolgerlo al posto vuoto accanto al suo, e poi scappai.  
Sì, scappai di fronte alla responsabilità di ciò che avevo fatto, di ciò che avevo permesso capitasse.  
Zoe Monroe – mia cugina – la quale era infuriata per il mio ritardo, continuò a riprendermi allo sfinimento e, nel suo fiume in piena di parole, captai qualcosa di anomalo, riferito al fatto che “ _non riuscissero a trovare la sposa_ ”.  
Fui io a sciogliere il dubbio sul numero giusto della sua stanza, erroneamente riportato dalla direzione dell’albergo, disorganizzato forse a causa della nuova gestione; nessuno mi chiese come facessi a saperlo, io ero l’amico che la conosceva fin dalle superiori, quello che c’era sempre stato e del quale nessuno dubitava.  
“Ma che hai fatto stanotte? Hai una cera tremenda…”, osservò Zoe mentre mi sistemava il nodo della cravatta, a suo dire storto.  
Non avendo una ragazza in quel momento avevo chiesto a mia cugina di accompagnarmi al matrimonio; forse se fossi stato occupato non avrei commesso quell’imperdonabile errore… o forse non sarebbe cambiato nulla, non potevo saperlo.  
Ero nervoso ed inquieto mentre aspettavo il fatidico momento, fuori dalla porta della piccola cappella addobbata e sistemata appositamente per il matrimonio.  
Avevo sorriso con sforzo ad Aurora, la madre di Octavia, e poi a Bellamy, il suo amato fratello maggiore, mentre non potevo fare a meno di sentirmi un traditore della peggiore specie, ed ero stato di pochissime parole con amici e conoscenti.  
Nei confronti di Gabriel, per quanto mi stesse antipatico, mi sentivo un verme e non osavo nemmeno guardare nella sua direzione.  
Arrivò l’auto e Octavia scese, bella come una dea ed io mi sentii malissimo.  
Cos’era stata quella notte tra di noi? Una scappatella prematrimoniale? Una notte di puro sesso per divertimento? Per me non lo era stato… con lei ero sempre stato benissimo, tanto che a volte avevamo scherzato sul fatto di poter diventare una coppia un giorno.  
Ma semplicemente non era successo, non eravamo mai stati liberi nello stesso momento e non ci eravamo mai spinti oltre il confine, mai, nemmeno una volta… prima della notte precedente.  
Come sarebbe stato provare a stare con Octavia? Non lo avrei mai saputo perché lei si stava per sposare; improvvisamente, mi sentii invadere da uno strano tormento.  
Se non eravamo stati insieme così doveva andare, cercai di convincermene; non potevo farmi venire il dubbio per uno sfizio, proprio all’ultimo secondo.  
Dovevo accettare l’errore e dimenticare, come mi aveva chiesto lei; se fossimo stati d’accordo su quel punto sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Senza rendermene conto mi lasciai trascinare dal fiume di persone che andava a salutare la sposa e mi ritrovai di fronte a lei.  
Mi guardò con una profondità che mi annichilì, dritto nel fondo dell’anima; la abbracciai un po’ rigido e, senza riuscire a fermarmi, le sussurrai: “Sei pentita?”  
“No…”, un debole sussurro, talmente debole che pensai di essermelo immaginato.  
Volevo chiederle altro ma il tempo era tiranno e Zoe mi trascinò all’interno, dove avremmo atteso l’inizio della cerimonia.  
La marcia nuziale suonò come una marcia funebre nelle mie orecchie, cominciai a sudare freddo e cercai di allentare il colletto della camicia, sentendomi quasi soffocare.  
Ogni passo che faceva, avvolta nel candore di un abito che quasi mi abbagliava, era un respiro che mi veniva sottratto, al punto che cominciai a temere di non avere più aria nei polmoni.  
Sorrideva ma era un sorriso tirato, o forse era la mia immaginazione che la voleva tesa quanto me.  
Arrivò a pochi passi da me, accanto al suo futuro marito; non vedevo nessuno, né Bellamy che l’abbracciava, né sua madre commossa in prima fila, né il suo consorte che le alzava il velo.  
Vedevo solo lei, la fissavo senza riuscire a staccarle gli occhi di dosso e speravo che mi guardasse, lo speravo così tanto che sospirai di sollievo quando lo fece.  
Ma arrivò però, insieme al suo sguardo, anche il colpo finale: mimò qualcosa con le labbra, guardandomi preoccupata.  
Le vidi muoversi talmente al rallentatore che avrei messo la mano sul fuoco sulla parola che stavano pronunciando in silenzio. _Perdonami._  
Perdonarla? Di cosa? Della notte o del fatto che si stesse per sposare?  
La ragione propendeva per la prima ipotesi, mentre il mio istinto, o forse il mio cuore, per la seconda.  
Mi immobilizzai, desiderando scappare da quel posto e da lei, ma non ne ero capace. Non lo ero mai stato.  
Perché le volevo troppo bene, veramente tanto, e perché non riuscivo a togliermi dalla mente le immagini di quella notte.  
Non era stato solo sesso, sapevo distinguere il coinvolgimento prettamente fisico ed istintivo da quell’intimità e dolcezza che avevo provato naturale avere con lei, aldilà della passione preponderante.  
La cerimonia era iniziata sotto ai miei occhi ma io ero in un mondo a parte, suoni e voci mi arrivavano soffocati; mi riscossi, come colto alla sprovvista da un temporale estivo, quando sentii _quelle_ parole…  
 _“Chi è a conoscenza di qualche impedimento per il quale quest’uomo e questa donna non dovrebbero unirsi in matrimonio, parli ora o taccia per sempre.”_  
La fissai, scisso in due, spaccato tra due vite e due opzioni e Octavia… si girò e mi guardò.  
C’era una muta preghiera nei suoi occhi, ma non sapevo se temesse il mio silenzio o il mio intervento.  
In ogni caso non avrei mai potuto rovinare tutto, mandare all’aria il suo matrimonio per una notte, per averla amata solo fisicamente.  
Perché non l’amavo veramente… o no?  
Ero confuso, annebbiato ed arrabbiato; sì anche arrabbiato, con lei e con me stesso.  
No, non avrei parlato.  
No.  
O forse…  
“Aspettate!”.


End file.
